Del cuervo alevoso y el invierno tuerto
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: E inconsciente le cuestiona si lo matará más despacio, por favor. Para que permanezcamos juntos unos díasañossegundos más. Sólo eso. — Kaneki/Ayato. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 001\. «I'm not worthy for a minute of your time» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** voy a escribirle otro AyaKen más… coherente. Después. Ahora tenía que darle esto. Así de mediocre pero con feels. Dedicado a **Rev-chan/Kenny**. Debido a que me hace sufrir, y valoro eso más que a nada.

* * *

 **É** sta es la historia de un ave a la que le arrancaron el mañana y aprendió a volar con ayuda de las mentiras y el recelo y que se enamoró de un montón de sangre blanca.

Pero no es tan simple como parece.

A Ayato no le importa si a quien golpea (o besa) es varón o mujer. Y si está a medio camino de morirse y ser pisoteado por este sentimiento repulsivo que te hace ciego —no, que te extirpa los ojos, y algo más, que palpita y te moja y deja seco, _pero ya no_ —.

Es como si yo me quedara hasta el final de sus golpizas a gente ajena a mí y le pronunciara, roto, «Tío, tu forma de destruir da pena». Sin irme sólo porque estoy acostumbrado a estar solo y Ayato es ese niño-violeto que no te acompaña. Jamás.

No se va (porque nunca estuvo ahí). Y Ken tiene este impulso de quebrarle los huesos y la conciencia y cada rincón inhóspito, sólo para que la noche se llene con sus quejidos, sólo para que pueda haber algo que languidezca en sus manos de marfil —se desborda y gotea y no puede ser arreglado, Ken no desea arreglarlo—.

(Paraquesientaalgoloquesea).

Ayato huye a las emociones que torpes lo atosigan y Ayato a su vez me sigue a mí. Porque me aborrece y creo que lo detesto de vuelta, que es compartido.

—Tenerlo así de cerca, contando sus venas que tejiéndose enrevesadas como una bufanda le cobijan en pleno Enero—. Lo asfixia con ímpetu mientras sus yemas de los dedos tan menuditas, le gritan que pare (siga), aquellos dedos que podría comer sin cansancio ni perdón.

Ayato tiene la costumbre de construir castillos con húmeros, esternones, y peronés. Se desploman y él vuelve a crearlos. Esa fantasía en que todo está mal y donde está tan hambriento (mas no me come). Es que no entiende que carece del don de la vida y su paladar sabe a muerte.

Lo sé porque cruzamos nuestras lenguas y arrancamos nuestras bocas y me duele pero

(Lo guarda en su mirada. Con orgullo. Sórdidamente).

De cualquier modo lo espero hasta que termine de quebrarse él, más que lastimar a otros.

Entonces agarra agujas invisibles y le cose los labios, por puro capricho. Y Kaneki se transforma en este bufón triste que debe hacer feliz a los demás a costa de su miseria y hace malabares con sus pesadillas.

Un chico que se crió con penas y versos bonitos y conoce a este otro muchacho que le robó el aliento —y esperanzas— a lo único bueno que le esperaba en casa.

(ella te quiere

es tu pasado y futuro, pero yo tu presente

y ella no alcanza los tórridos de oscuridad que nos aprisionan

golpea sus muros de cristal sangrándose las palmas y el alma, grita hasta que su voz entona melodías mudas,

y llora este —cariño— maligno).

Pero Ayato está sordo y más que temerle a las lágrimas de su hermana las saborea, desdeñoso. Kaneki quiere alejarla de él, pero todo lo que consigue es acercarse a la causa de las desgracias de ella.

Le devora los pensamientos y le lame los párpados cerrados con indecencia. Si Ayato lo abraza le encaja las uñas y rasga la piel como un papel tapiz que deja detrás una pared quemada que ruega ser arreglada y pintada con un color agradable (que sea púrpura como Rize-san o azul de mi infierno como Touka-chan). Sin embargo, Ayato no lo complace. No es amable ni caritativo.

Me empapa —en su sangre caliente y fresca, tan sabrosa— en ese abismo negro.

Locura, dulce locura.

Y lo empuja fuertemente, para que Ken prevalezca ahí. Con él, que no se vaya, que no se lo lleve la cordura deshonesta.

Porque Ayato es soledad y no tiene a nadie que le acompañe y su risa de óxido le inmoviliza. (Y es que es un sonido muy similar, algo que no se me olvida, y conozco a alguien más que ríe de la misma forma afligida, con certeza…).

¿De quién se trata?

«Tú mismo, Ken».

Pero somos despreciables, ambos, y no tenemos idea de cómo tomarnos de las manos. Así que no lo hacen, y prefieren despedazárselas en partes iguales y Kaneki le pellizca las mejillas y lo obliga a verlo en toda su transparencia.

(No te amo Ayato,

pero quizá tú pudieses ser, el amor

tan bárbaro y misericordioso).

Si tan sólo pudiese escribirle ese mensaje con esta tinta bermeja y sus plumas-garras, no en un papel, sino en su piel que arde en frío. Aunque Ayato no sepa leer sus ojos y sólo vea rencor, pese a la ambigüedad de sus acciones.

No se percata. Por supuesto, es tan sólo un niño.

Niño egoísta inseguro cruel torpe maltratado asesino

(le roba suspiros a mis pestañas delgadas de cal). Y lo aprisiona (¿él a él o él a él?). Más por hábito que por querencia.

—Ayato, no sabes odiar —le reprocha, indeleble. Y Ayato me insulta y me gruñe y me descuartiza y me ignora y me condena. Pero no me odia, eso no.

Tampoco lo come. Temblando las alas de las cuales carece, las que entregó en una cajita con moño, a esta, su Musa presencia-pérdida, robada por la creatividad de otra persona.

Y le abre el estómago (y todo lo demás). Y escarba y se frustra, porque no hay nada que degustar. Ayato está vacío, resuena el eco de sus silencios.

Burlándose éste de Kaneki con que se han precipitado tanto así y ni siquiera le ha obsequiado flores.

—Eres un cretino.

Pero al menos estoy lleno.

E inconsciente le cuestiona si lo matará más despacio, por favor. Para que permanezcamos juntos unos díasañossegundos más. _Sólo eso_.

Siendo su respuesta muy frágil, los dos se desvanecen con un beso sin el sabor de la violencia, antes de que Ayato le vomite medio corazón.

(Murmura Ken después—: Perdóname por respirar.

Anestesiándole la cicatriz por debajo de sus costillas).


End file.
